


Rain Can Mask Your Tears but Not Your Sorrow

by viridforest



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, For a Friend, Sad, because I love pain and suffering, hope she cries, the last three are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 19:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4973893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridforest/pseuds/viridforest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a simple mission so how did it go so wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain Can Mask Your Tears but Not Your Sorrow

It was a simple operation, get in and destroy their systems as well as retrieve any important documents then meet up and escape with Simmons team who had been acting as moles at the enemy base for a week now. The day started off fine, the sky a bright blue with large, white, rolling clouds drifting through it but soon became a dark, lightning filled sky that pelted rain across the grounds of the enemy compound. They had just finished the first objective and were now moving to meet up with Simmons and her team. Fitz was moving with Bobbi, May and Coulson from cover to cover across the large open field that connected the building that housed the servers to the main one where Simmons team had been stationed. Simmons team was also making their way across, attempting to get to Coulson’s team.

Slowly they got closer to the center of the field where Simmons and her people had gotten to before enemy fire had pinned them. Coulson’s team decided it was best to spread out at this point, hoping to clear out the enemy more effectively because the quicker they were dealt with, the quicker everyone could get to safety. Moving along Fitz made his way closer and closer to Simmons position, taking out enemies along the way. In the next moment though, everything changed. Turning to fire at one enemy Fitz didn’t see the other that had popped up behind him but someone did, Simmons. Not having a weapon of her own she did the only thing she could think of. It was then that Fitz turned but he couldn’t do anything to stop what happened.

Jemma jumped in front of the man intent on shooting Fitz, and he watched as the bullets pierced her abdomen in a spray of red. He saw her body fall backwards, crumbling in the muddy dirt. For Jemma it was different. All she had known was that she had to protect Fitz, she had to. After she took the bullets for him, the pain blossoming in her stomach, her grip loosened on the gun. In almost slow motion her fingers fell from the end of the weapon as the ground rushed up to meet her back and the dark, black sky filled her vision. The impact of her hitting the ground was nothing to the pain from the bullets yet it still knocked the little breath she had left from her. The rage and utter horror Fitz felt in that moment was indescribable. Everything became a sort of blur, his motions almost mechanical. He barely remembered squeezing the trigger and seeing the man’s lifeless body drop to the ground. His legs somehow carried him to where Simmons lay on the ground her blood pooling around her, it being washed away by the heavy downpour.

Picking her up he held her. Already she was so pale, and cold, the rain not helping. Simmons stared up at him with tear filled eyes that were already dimming. Taking a deep, shaky breath while Fitz just held her wordlessly, Simmons spoke, “Oh Fitz you’re alright, you’re alright, I- “

Cutting her off Fitz held her closer to him. saying, “Shush Jemma, it’s fine, just, just save your strength we’re gonna get you home and you’re gonna be fine, you hear me?”

With a sad smile Jemma looked up at him, taking in his features as he shielded her from the rain because she knew this would be the final time she would see him and strangely she was fine with that. Perhaps it was because she had sacrificed herself for him or because he was with her, holding her in her final moments but no matter the reason, with her remaining strength she gently brought her lips against his before laying back again having effectively silenced him.

“You and I both know I’m not gonna make it Fitz but that’s okay because you're alive. I couldn’t let you die, you’ve always been there for me and although not the best end this is still fitting don’t you think because I get to be with you and you get to live. I wish, truly and deeply wish that I could have had the chance to grow old with you, get to wake up a million more times to your smiling face because I love you so much Fitz so I hope you understand why I did this. I love you Fitz…. I l-ove you… Fitz…”

As Simmons took her last breath and her eyes closed Fitz felt the tears stream down his face, falling against Jemma’s cheek and be washed away by the rain. Shaking her slightly he called out to her in vain, hoping against hope that she was still alive and would wake up so they could save her and they could go back, so they could go and do just as she wanted, grow old together and get to wake up to each other, to be happy. So he wouldn’t have to have seen her die, so he could take her, not her corpse back to the plane. So instead he screamed to the sky, his cries being lost in the heavens, silenced by booming thunder.

In the weeks after Jemma’s death he grieved, everyone did. At night he was accosted by nightmares of that night. Dreams filled with her dying over and over again with her calling to him, for him to save her but he never could. These horrible dreams plagued him even upon waking where he would then stare at the ceiling, letting his thoughts of that night consume him until he had to get up and do something, anything else just so that hollow emptiness and terrible anguish he felt wouldn’t drown him. Slowly it got easier but that sadness, and emptiness never truly left, neither did the loneliness even when he was surrounded by all his friends. He was able to be happy again, everyone was but it was never the same. He would still get lost in his work and achieve something, excitedly turning to show Jemma but she wasn’t there… she never would be again...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this and/or cried/felt personally victimized by this fic!


End file.
